lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Slu-Llana Phellion
Slu-Llana Phellion is the daughter of Abrazir Arnu-Phellion, and Lomi phil-Phellion making her a member of House Phellion. Ilana La-Phellion has five siblings in the form of Anar, Mandos, Ranwe Tra-Phellion, Yallana, and Haudh Phellion of which her two brother Anar, and Mandos were both killed during the first time that The Empire launched their assault on the lands of Arnor, her sister Ranwe Tra-Phellion is widowed following the death of her husband during the same conflict that killed their two brothers and has gained the title of Tra- due to her remaining widowed and sad following the death of her husband, her sister Yallana is married to Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz and has become the Matriarch of Talheim alongside her husband who is the Lord of Talheim, her final brother Haudh has become the heir of House Phellion following the death of the older two brothers and he has had difficulty in adjusting as he isn`t as skilled in fighting as his late brothers were. Ilana La-Phellion would marry during the years preceding the Orange Death, and she would be deeply in love with her husband and was devestated when he died of the Orange Death. With her husband she had three children of which only her oldest daughter Gisli Phellion would survive the Orange Death and she is now a female member of the Rangers of the North where she fights against The Empire. Slu-Llana Phellion was born in the years preceding the Orange Death and at the age of thirty she was married to a rich noblemen from Magheim where she would then move too. Her time with her husband would be happy and with much bliss, but this would all come crashing down when the Orange Death hit Arnor and she would watch two of her three children die along with her husband. Following their deaths she tried to remain strong for her remaining daughter Gisli but she was overcome with greif and stayed for many years with her parents while they cared for her daughter. It would be following the deaths of her two brothers during the Invasion by The Empire that she finally realized she needed to rejoin the world and she would do this by becoming the handmaiden of Britney Hemsworth. History Early History Slu-Llana Phellion was born in the years preceding the Orange Death and at the age of thirty she was married to a rich noblemen from Magheim where she would then move too. Her time with her husband would be happy and with much bliss, but this would all come crashing down when the Orange Death hit Arnor and she would watch two of her three children die along with her husband. Following their deaths she tried to remain strong for her remaining daughter Gisli but she was overcome with greif and stayed for many years with her parents while they cared for her daughter. It would be following the deaths of her two brothers during the Invasion by The Empire that she finally realized she needed to rejoin the world and she would do this by becoming the handmaiden of Britney Hemsworth. 'Family Members' Abrazir Abu-Aphellion.jpg|Vlu-Arnu Phellion - Father|link=Vlu-Arnu Phellion 'Relationships' Britney Hemsworth Cover3.jpg|Ar-Brentey Hemsworth - Ally|link=Ar-Brentey Hemsworth Britney Hemsworth See Also : Britney Hemsworth : '' ``Ilana was the most loyal, and caring friend that I could hae eer asked for. Always there for me no matter how much of a fool I made of myself towards the end. She is now the only one left that I can truly trust in this world outside of Lucie. In a world trying to keep me from William she is the only one remaining who cares.``'' : -Britney Hemsworth Illana La-Phellion and Britney Hemsworth first met when Ilana was made the royal handmaiden of Brentey Ar-Hemzey of which was a position that had been up for grabs by many of the most talented young noble daughters of Arnor. At first they were not particularlly close as Illan did not want to lose her position by being anything but proffesional and skilled in her tasks but as time went by this changed. Brentey was known for her great humor and this was what led to them becoming fast friends after their akward beggining and from this they became best friends and completely insperable. When Britney went to Lucerne it was Ilana as the only person that accompanied her other then the royal gaurd that was sent with her, and this was a source of basically the only comfort that Brentey or Britney as she became known as got while she was alone for the first period in Lucerne. Category:Numenorian Category:People Category:House Phellion Category:White Numenorian Category:People of Arnor